The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Amplifiers may be used to amplify a signal. In a communications system, power amplifiers may be used to amplify radio frequency (RF) signals in a transmitter before the signals are transmitted to a receiver.